powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Sentai Battle Base DX
' Super Sentai Battle Base DX' is the updated version of the previous game and a 3-D mobile game inspired by TOEI's Super Sentai ''series, developed by Bandai Namco Games. The game became available for iPhone 4, 4s, 5, 5s, 6, 6s, iPad 2, 3, Air and Android phones during the run of ''Ressha Sentai ToQger. It was updated on September 10, 2014. This game has more changes from its previous 2-D version of this game. This game allows you to make your own four Sentai Teams, from Himitsu Sentai Goranger to Ressha Sentai ToQger ''(and later to Shuriken Sentai Ninninger) and the fifth team is the friend's team to make it a total of 25 Sentai characters (Sentai warriors and their upgraded forms, allies, villains and monsters alike). As a bonus, existing players who updated this app game and new players who downloaded this game will be given ToQ 6gou as your first character once the game is launched on September 10, 2014. Bandai Namco Games had shut down service for the game on February 8, 2016. http://smartomaizu.com/news/news-145720.html Gameplay This gameplay allows a user to make four teams, from Goranger to the preceeding Sentai teams and the fifth team is the friend's team to make it a total of 25 Sentai characters (Sentai warriors and their upgraded forms, allies, villains and monsters alike). There are types of ranks depending on the level cap of the character: N (only until level 20), R (only until level 30), R+ (only until level 40), HR (only until level 60), HR+ (only until level 70), SR (level 80 to 90), SR+ (level 100+), SSR (level 120+) and SSR+ (the highest rank, level 130+). Only the ranks SR, SR+ SSR and SSR+ can reach into exceeding high level when using Level-Up boosts. By filling up the power bar of each team, it will perform a combo attack on the enemies and bosses. When having 6th Warriors, Extra Heroes, and other characters, it will perform a DX combo attack. The Giant Robo battle only appears in normal missions. There are special event missions to unlock new Sentai characters, but Giant Robo battle is not included there. The game closed down on 8 February 2016. Gallery Here is the gallery of the gameplay of ''Super Sentai Battle Base DX. Translations with descriptions are provided and edited by one of the players of Battle Base DX. Main Screen.png|Main Screen Normal Quest Mode.png|Normal Missions Mode Normal Quest Mode 2.png|Normal Missions Mode Event Quest Mode.png|Event Missions Mode Select Friend.png|Select Friend's team Select Friend Mode 2.png|Seeing the selected Friend's team Select Friend Confirm.png|Player's teams and selected Friend's team heal all team button.png|Orange button means healing all teams when battling. When you perform a combo attack, highlight the team with full power to perform the combo attack. DX Combo.png|Performing a DX combo of Sentai team when a 6th Warrior is on the other team. Example is the ToQger team. Rangers Mode.png|Rangers Mode Select Team Mode 1.png Select Warrior Team 2.png Level Up Sentai Warrior.png|Level-Up Characters Mode leveling up heroes 2.png Sell Sentai Warrior.png|Selling into Gold (G) Allies Mode.png|Friend Mode Basic Gasha Mode.png|Basic Gasha Mode Premium Gasha Mode.png|Premium Gasha Mode Promo Gasha Mode.png|Promo Gasha Mode Base Mode.png|Level-Up Base Mode Others Mode.png|Others Mode Shop Mode.png|Shop Mode Buy RC Mode.png|Buy RC Mode. RC could be known as "Ranger Credits". Sentaibattlebasesunset.jpg|Sunset notice Download links Here are the download links for both iOS and Android for free: *Google Play Store (for Android) *iTunes Store (for iOS) Though this said game app (both versions) are only downloadable for Japan and cannot be downloadable for other countries, you may create a new account for Japanese store. References Category:Sentai Video Games